


The Dark Prince and His Light Princess

by SqueakyLikesArt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakyLikesArt/pseuds/SqueakyLikesArt
Summary: this man sexy i wanted to write abt him ok idk
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	The Dark Prince and His Light Princess

“Come on, my dear son, you need to pull yourself together!” Queen Wakefield adjusted the collar of her son’s attire, licking the pad of her index finger to wipe chocolate off his cheek. His dark eyes just watched her ambling through his room, his palm resting on his cheek, seriously wishing he was anywhere except here. Today was the day princesses from all over the world travelled to take Prince Charlie’s hand in marriage, becoming his lifelong partner and the future heir to the throne once the king and queen died. Being put on some sort of speed dating event was never fun; he had to engage in such events every year and they seemed to get worse as time progressed. Either he became more uninterested or the women simply became more boring. Nevertheless, his mother’s pampering, while coming from the right state of mind, was the last thing he needed from her right now. “Look, can’t you just give it a rest?” Charlie interjected, his tone dull and uninterested. “I doubt any of the princesses will bring anything new this year. It’ll just be another waste of time like it was the year before that. And the year before that.”  
The Queen whipped her head around to glare at the prince, her arms full with various hair products. “Nonsense!” she uttered proudly. “I have the utmost confidence in you, my son. Just do us all a favor and keep a smile!” Charlie’s rolled eyes didn’t convince her that he’d be on his best behavior. Regardless, she continued to fix his hair, slicking it back nicely. Most of the time, his hair would be too fluffy for his crown to fit on his head correctly; there would always be a tilt in the way it sat on his hair. The instant her back was turned, Charlie’s fingers were raking the gel out of his hair, maintaining the messy hairstyle he had trademarked.   
A group of younger women followed after Sienna, hollering and screeching at her excitedly. Sienna’s pink gown had been worked on by her mother for the past few months preparing her for this exact moment- meeting the prince. In her mind, she was lucky to be there but way in over her head if she thought she actually had a chance. To her, all the women would catch his eye and she’d be just as bland as she thought she was. “You’re going to do just great!” her friends call out to the blonde, waving their arms elegantly as Sienna runs into the castle, accompanied by her mother. “Now, now, look at me, my daughter,” her mother calls out, brushing her hair out of her face with her fingers. “Mind yourself and don’t speak out of line. Our kingdom is in danger and this is the only way we can possibly save it, alright?” Sure, no pressure. Acting as if her mother hadn’t said anything so coercively, Sienna just nodded with a quiet “Yes, mother.” The two separated and the doors closed behind the younger woman.  
Sitting improperly on his throne, Charlie groaned with his chin resting on his palm, watching all the women walk in. After they stated their name and where they were from, the two engaged in a painfully long and drawn out conversation- for Charlie, at least. As one woman spoke, his mind drifted somewhere less boring: sitting in his room, writing letters, pulling pranks on the servants only to apologize later, counting his different drinking glasses, anywhere except here. Just as he got to twenty drinking glasses in his head, a young blonde woman, dressed in a lovely pink gown, curtsied in front of him, introducing herself as Princess Sienna. However, her dialogue both intrigued and confused him. Instead of talking about herself, this woman asked him about himself.   
“Sir Charlie?” Sienna quietly calls out, her big eyes looking up at him with concern, her freckled cheeks flushed. Had she said something wrong already? Charlie fixed his posture, no longer leaning against the armrest of his throne and instead sitting straight. “Myself?” he repeated, to which she nodded. “Well, I'm the prince of this castle. Though, you knew that.” Damn. He never thought to answer about who he was. Thinking so quickly might be his downfall; would she be weirded out and leave? His blunt response earns a giggle from the maiden standing in front of him. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here, Sir,” she answers politely, playing along with his mistake. “Right. Are you sure you don’t have anything you want to tell me about yourself?” She glances to the side, something clearly on her mind. Charlie wasn’t sure what she had to say that he couldn’t know. After all, this was supposed to be where the women bared it all to him. “My mother sewed this dress for me, three months ago,” was all she said. The prince leaned back, raising an eyebrow, unsatisfied with her answer. “Well, it’s lovely, madam. Pink does seem to suit your demeanor.”  
The flattery made her cheeks redden, brushing hair behind her ear. Usually when he complimented a princess, they’d laugh it off and he’d have nothing to work with. His words had an effect on her and he greatly liked that. A soft “thank you” was all she had to say, glancing up at his dark and looming eyes. The corner of his lips curled into a smirk, leaning towards her, his elbows resting on his knees.  
“Have you attended a meeting like this before with me?” he asked, realizing he hadn’t remembered her. Surely someone who listened to him so intently would have made some impact on his judgement. Much to his surprise, the blonde woman shakes her head, stating, “My mother thought it best to wait for me to mature before talking to a possible suitor.” Hm, so she hasn’t been here before. Charlie narrows his eyes at her, as if processing. Wait for her to mature? What the bloody hell does that mean?  
A servant interrupts, telling the prince that it’s time to move on to the next princess. Charlie watches as Sienna leaves the room, keeping her head low. She had interested him in the short time he’s known her, making an impact that his mind returned to as he was forced to listen to more desperate women ramble. Her soft figure standing in front of him, the light reflecting off her light hair and pink dress.   
Queen Wakefield attends her son’s side at the end of the event, asking him if any of the women had left an impact on him this year. Expecting a negative answer, she was thoroughly surprised when he told her without pause, “There was one. Are the princesses still here?”   
“Yes, none of them have left,” the queen answers, scoffing and reaching out to fix her son’s hair with her hand. “Charlie, didn’t I fix this before you left your room?”  
He laughs at her response, waving her hand away playfully. “No. I fixed it after you left my room. Anyway, there’s a blonde girl. She’s wearing pink. Could you ask a servant to invite her to my garden in ten minutes?”  
"Certainly, my son. Now, off to your room! Prepare yourself for the young lady's presence and fix that rat's nest you call hair!"


End file.
